


ATLBES, Book 1:Enter the Marauders

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1971-1972, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff Peter Pettigrew, Marauders’ First Year, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, No Voldemort, Reboot, The Marauders are nice to Snape, Wolfstar friendship, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, as in he doesn’t appear in this but people occasionally refer to him, but not romantic - Freeform, but they still prank a lot, episodic, he meddles and he knows things :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Installment ceremonial courtesy of Gryffindor Tom,modified for my own needs.
Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998490
Kudos: 1





	ATLBES, Book 1:Enter the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Installment ceremonial courtesy of Gryffindor Tom,modified for my own needs.

Charlus Noel Potter, the latest Lord of the Noble and Masterly House of Potter, was sitting in his favorite chair at the Pottery. The Pottery was his home,being the seat of the Potter family since 1384 when Lord Duncan Potter II removed there. The house was built in a variety of styles that indicated both wizard and Muggle influences over its long history. It sat a faithful watch over the 300 acres the Potters had to themselves,with a lake,a small summer cottage (which would assume its own importance a decade down the line),a small flying course,a somewhat larger orchard,and plenty of plants to be harvested for potions. Today,however,Charlus (pronounced _Shar-loos_ ,a somewhat French style for an English name) was in little position to appreciate any of it. Today,he was to formally be installed as the head of his House.   
  


One year and one day earlier,after a late Christmas feast,his father,Lord Michael Potter,had retired to bed with stomach pangs,complaining about a hernia he’d been diagnosed with a couple of months earlier. The next morning Luca,the main house-elf of the family,had gone in to wake him up and found him dead. Michael Ambrose Potter,the son of Henry Potter III and Ardith Tuttle Potter,was aged 75 at his death. He left behind nine children. Charlus was the eldest,aged 42 at his father’s death:the youngest,Daniel,was not quite 14. He also left behind his own wife,Andrea Potter née Corner,three House-elves,and a passel of potions papers.

As per the Potter family guide,laid down by Gregory Potter upon his ascension to the lordship in 1592,the eldest living Potter child would ascend to the lordship immediately upon the death or abdication of the previous head of house. This was immediate,and as such recognized by the Wizengamot (the Parliament and court of Britain’s wizard society),but when a year and one day had passed then the charter would be reaffirmed and the Lord (or Lady) would assume their full power and rights. This traditionally happened on the Potters’ own home turf at Godric’s Hollow in Cornwall,which they shared both with the local Muggles and with the Most Ancient House of Abbott,the hereditary Lords Mayor of the town since time immemorial.

A knock on the heavy door of the family room signaled the entrance of those who would bear witness to the ceremony. First was the Lord Mayor of Godric’s Hollow,old Hardwin Abbott. Named for a Potter himself,the old Lord of House Abbott had a hawklike cast to his eye that had never failed to impress Charlus. His brown hair,overlaid with grey streaks,was combed neatly back and revealed a widow’s peak. He sat down at the end of a long pine table:Charlus got up and sat at the other end.

Next came Malcolm Haywood,the Potter family solicitor since 1942. He had a more casual air to him than the typical lawyer,though given his Haywood heritage that was nothing to be surprised about. He sat next to Abbott and organized his papers.

On Malcolm’s heels came Charlus’ half-cousin,Frederic Caine,the Potter proxy on the Wizengamot. That meant when there was no Potter available for a Wizengamot convocation,he sat the Potter seat and voted in the family’s name. He had dull brown hair and a five o’clock shadow under his grey eyes. Muttering a hello,he sat across from Malcolm.

An invisible bell rang high overhead,filling the air with a sweet tone. The bell had been placed there by Charlus’ great-grandfather,Fleamont Potter,and he smiled at its note. It signaled the entrance of his wife,Dorothea Stretton Potter,and their son James. James had his father’s messy hair,defective (brown) eyes (only a few more years before he’d need glasses), and trim stature. From Dorothea he’d inherited her hazel brown hair,aquiline nose,medium height,and sense of humor. Although he was only five,thanks to the increased metabolism of wizard-kind one might’ve easily mistaken him for eight or nine.

“I trust we are all present?”, asked Hardwin Abbott.

”Yes”, Frederic said testily. “The quorum is present as required by familial laws and magic. You may begin the ceremony at your convenience,Lord Abbott”. It was nice for additional relatives to be present but not absolutely necessary.

Hardwin cast a _Sonorous_ spell,amplifying his voice. “Friends of the Noble House of Potter,as Lord Mayor of the Town of Godric’s Hollow since the 23rd of June,1935,it is my honor to host the ceremony of ascension for Charlus, the Head of the House of Potter and Banneret-Baron of Lisdoonvarna,Purcell,&c. Lord Michael I,the last incumbent Head,served his people faithfully and with honour from his investiture on January 11,1940 until his tragic and untimely passing from our company on January 2,1965. Michael Ambrose was survived by his eldest son,Charlus Noel, born December 23,1922,and by his other issue of the Houses of Potter and Corner. Pursuant to our Charter, it is my duty to turn the proceedings over to the Chancellor for validation of Charlus Noel Potter's rights of office.”

As family solicitor it was now Malcolm Haywood’s turn to speak. “As Chancellor and solicitor for the Potter family,I make the following findings of fact:

First, that Charlus Noel Potter is indeed in our company and that he is indeed the eldest living descendant of Lord Michael Ambrose Potter;

Second, that a review of accounts conducted in the interest of House Potter into the Stewardship of this Realm by the Lord Mayor from the date of Lord Michael passing to the present revealed no cause for investigation that might delay any proceedings;

Third, that more than one year has passed since the date of Lord Michael's passing;

Fourth, that said Charlus Potter by the Will of Lord Michael Ambrose Potter, signed on the 4th July 1960,is indeed the designated heir and has not been either disowned or disqualified;

Fifth, that Charlus Noel Potter is aged but forty-three years.”

He took a breath and resumed his speech. “I now make the following findings of law. 

First, that Charlus Noel Potter is the natural and legal heir of his father;

Second, that the requisite year and day has passed since Lord Michael Potter’s death;

and third, that all other conditions are fulfilled as pertains to the lordship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardwin is Hannah’s great-grandfather


End file.
